Hot and Dangerous
by cyster14
Summary: Massie,Dylan, Alicia, Kriten and kuh-laire will all by finding a special someone. But will finding a boyfriend risk there friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Massie: Massie and Landon may be headed for a break up after some shocking news. Does this mean Derrick and her will get back together?

Alicia: She is really into Josh

Dylan: Now that the boyfast is over she wants to fine a special someone.

Kristen: She is still thinking about Dune, but could she move on?

Claire: Spending time with Cam as friends, but will it turn out more then that?

Range Rover

August 10th

6:30

Massie Block was getting ready for the last party of the summer. She and the Pretty Committee where the only 9th graders who got invited to an 11th Grade party. Thanks to her Alpha Status she had since the 7th grade. As she was getting ready she heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was Derrick. Or as she and the PC calls him, Derrington.

"Ehmagawd Derrick!" Massie screamed. She hadn't seen him since school ended.

"Hey Massie!" Derrick said as he went to hug her. She huged back. Massie Block did have feelings for Landon, but she still had them for Derrick too.

"So what are you doing here?" Massie asked. "Well I missed you over the summer and I wanted to know if you where going to the party tonight." He asked. "Yeah, I am, with the pretty committee."

"Oh, well I was wondering If I could go with you." Derrington asked.

"Well I don't know. I'm dating Landon right now."

"Annnnd?" He asked.

"Annnnd I don't think he would like me going to a party with my ex-boyfriend" Massie said.

"oh well we could just go as friends?"

"I'll think about it. Let me finish getting ready and I'll text you. BTW how did you get invited?" She asked. "Well on the invite it said you could bring a date. So I was thinking you could take me."

"EHMAGAWD! ARE YOU USING ME TO GET INTO THE PARTY?" Massie yelled.

Massie's head started to spin, no one has ever used her and never will. She could not believe it!

"Well I want to get into the party,but I want to go with you as my date." Derrick admitted.

"Derrick, I already told you I can't-

"Landon's cheating on you!"

"What?" Massie said, almost in tears.

"Massie I'm sorry, but I saw him with another girl at Purple Lobster and he had his arm around her and everything."

"Leave, NOW!" Massie said.

"Huh?" said Derrick

"I said LEAVE! NOW!" She yelled.

"Fine! I will!"

Massie got right on the phone with the PC as soon as he left. She could NAWT believe he would lie to her just so he can go to some party!

"Leesh get Kris I'll get Dyl and Claire." Massie said into the phone.

"already on it." Said Alicia.

Right away Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire where all on the line talking to Massie, and listening about what just happend. Massie didn't even feel like going to the party anymore, but what kind of party would it be with all the girls there alphaless. So Massie but on a happy face and finished getting ready. She raced downstairs where Isacc was waiting for her and jumped in the Range Rover. On the way to pick up The PC she leaned her head against the window and listened to Pink's Perfect.

There first stop was Alica's house.

"Rate me." Alicia said. Alicia was wear Ralph Lauren top with a cute Mini, and some wedge high heeled sandals. "Hmmmm 8.5" Massie said.

"Yay! I was worried about the shoes if it would bring me down to a 7." Alicia said.

"Leesh, the shoes complete the look!" Massie assured her.

Next stop, Kristen's house. Kristen always had to get changed in the range rover. Her mom never new she had BGBC and Ralph Lauren in her closet. And if she knew, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Ehmagawd Kris, why don't you have to change?" Massie yelled out the window.

"My mom's nawt even home so I didn't have to sneek around. Anyway Rate me." Kristen said.

Kristen was where a cute BCBG dress, with ah-mazing shoes.

"9." Alicia and Massie both agreed.

"Where to now?" Alicia asked.

"Dylan's and then we have to go pick up Kuh-laire, she had to go out to an early dinner with her Grandma."

Dylan came walking out of her house dressed in a pencil skirt and a botton up top tucked in.

"Rate me." Dylan said.

"Ehmagawd Dylan, what happend to you?" Alicia said.

"Just rate me."

"4." said Kristen.

"3." Said Alicia.

"Negative 2." Said Massie in disgust.

"Ehmagawd Really?" Asked Dylan

"Really." All three girls said together.

"I have to change!" Dylan said as she ran towards her house.

Dylan came back out in shorts and a BCBG top with ah-dorable Glatiator shoes.

"9.5" All the girls agreed.

Last stop was Claires Grandma's house.

Claire came out in capris with a t-shirt and flip-flops.

"Ehmagawd Kuh-laire what are you wearing?" Massie asked.

"Clothes?" Claire said.

Claire jumped in the Range Rover and they where off.


	2. Chapter 2

The Party

August 18th

7:00 p.m.

The party started at 6:30 but the Pretty Committee decided they would want to make an entrance by being fashionably late. Massie Block and the girls stepped out of the range rover on to the paved long drive way and started heading to the door. The party was an outside party with loud music and a lot of food. The mansion had a two story deck off the back and had a grand stair case that lead from the top deck to the backyard. it was the perfect entrance to a party.

"Rate me" Massie asked the Pretty Committee. Massie was wearing a white Marc Jacobs mini with a purple BCBG top and a white Jacket with a 3 quarter inch sleeve, and to complete the look a sandal heel. With a perfect blowout.

"10" The all said in awe of her.

All Massie had to do was a regloss and she was ready.

"Ok girls we will enter on 3 walking to the beat of Womanizer" said Massie.

"1, 2, 3." They were off as soon as the crowd heard the door shut behind them they where all staring at them. The Pretty Committee was walking all in Sync perfectly! As soon as they were in the backyard the guys started walking towards them.

"Ok girls, this is it." Said Massie. "When the guys get over here we act mature got it?" Massie said.

"Got it!" The girls responded.

"How did they get here, don't you need an invite to get in?" Claire asked.

"I'll give you one guess." Said Alicia.

They were with the DSL daters, but the good thing was they left them to come and chat with the Pretty Committee. When the guys got over to the girls everyone was talking to each other. Except Massie and Derrick. Landon was out of town so Massie stood there. Powerless and dateless.

"Hey Mass." Derrick said shyly.

He was wearing shorts of course and a skater t-shirt. His hair fell perfectly right above his eyes. He was a total 10.

"Did you get tired of your date already?" Massie said sarcastically.

"Massie I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to use you, I really would love to spend time with you. And I thought the party would be the perfect place. I am truly sorry if I hurt you."

"That's not the whole reason why I was mad. You lied to me about Landon! "

"No I didn't! I would never, never hurt you like that! He was cheating on you!" He yelled.

"He was? Really?" She asked sadly.

"Yes."

Massie ran off trying not to cry. She found an empty bedroom in the upstairs of the house. She locked the door and continued bawling her eyes out.

"Massie! Massie?" Derrick called for her.

"Just leave me alone Derrick!"

Derrick found her in the bedroom crying and sat down on the bed beside her.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"I want you to feel better. Don't be mad at me. It's not my fault that Landon betrayed you."

"I know it's not your fault. I'm sorry ok? It's just I'm so mad at him!"

"Want to know what can make you feel better?" He asked.

"What?"

"This."

And just then Derrick leaned into kiss her. And she did the same.


	3. Chapter 3

The Blocks pool

1:00 p.m.

August 19th

"Ehmagawd Massie I cannot believe he kissed you!" Claire said.

"I know me either." Said Massie.

"So what did you do? Did you pull away or completely go for it?" Alicia asked.

"Well, at first I pulled away and then he went to kiss me again, so I just went for it." Massie admitted.

"So what does this mean? Are you guys going to try dating again?" Kristen asked.

"I don't know, I mean me and Landon are still dating and-"

Dylan cut her off and said "Landon cheated on you Massie! Dump him!"

All of the Pretty committee agreed with Dylan. Even Massie. Massie always believed that if someone messed with her then she will get even with them.

"You're so right Dylan. He did cheat on me, so maybe I can do the same."

"Massie, What are you thinking?" Claire asked.

"I'm thinking that I should date derrick behind Landon's back, in public where Landon is at, and then he can feel the same pain I did." Said Massie.

And this is why Massie Block was the alpha and leader of the pretty committee. She is devious, gorgeous, and genius.

"That's brilliant! " Claire said. "Where are you and Derrick going to go for your date? She said as she put air quotes around date.

"Hmm I don't know yet. But we should double date. You and Cam could so come."

"Really? That would be awesome Mass!" Claire said.

**Massie:** U, Me, Purple Lobster tomorrow at 6:00 u in?

**Derrick:** Totally! Meet u there?

**Massie:** Sure. Double date with kuh-laire and Cam. Good?

**Derrick:** Fine with me.

"Hey Leesh you and Landon sometimes talk as friends right?" Asked Massie.

"Yeah, sometimes. I mean before he cheated on you. Why?"

"Tell him to meet you and a few other guys are going to meet him there at the purple Lobster tomorrow at 6:00"

"Done."


End file.
